Monkey-Nomics
Monkey-Nomics is the fifth-tier path 2 upgrade for Banana Farm in Bloons Tower Defense 6. Monkeynomics, similar to IMF Loan and Monkey Bank, earns $230 each round and stores it in the bank, this number can be increased by $40 for each top path upgrade for a maximum of $310. Again, just like the IMF Loan's Monkey Bank income function, this bank can hold up to $10,000, but any amount of money can be withdrawn anytime. The bank also earns 15% interest each round, producing money exponentially each round. It replaces the IMF Loan ability with a new ability. It still earns $10,000, but there's no loan to pay back. The cooldown for the ability is now 60 seconds instead of 90 seconds with no penalty (besides the fact that the ability can only be used two times per round, unless sold and rebought). Additionally, the Backroom Deals monkey knowledge affects the ability so that it provides $12,000 instead of $10,000, similar to IMF Loan. Appearance Unlike IMF Loan, Monkey-Nomics's outer walls are made from bricks instead of metal plates, with a darker concrete color and not the teal color of IMF Loan.' Monkey-Nomics' also has two (or maybe three at the back) entrances besides the one at the front, which is the only one (or maybe two at the back) who has stairs and yellow stripe shaders above the three (or four) entrances. The eight orange windows now are four bigger yellow ones. The banana sign is remade to be a rectangle now and not just a picture of a banana. The roof also has nine (or 12) windows, three one each side and a yellow stripe flag on top. Strategy *There is little to do when planning with this tower; simply use its ability whenever possible as using it gives an instant $10,000 with no income penalty. *It retains its bank's cash-generating properties, so make sure to collect its bank balance regularly. *Players can use this with a tower that stalls bloons, similar to Supply Drop Farming. *Always add Energizer on the map for the 20% decreased cooldown for Monkey-Nomics. This will definitely increase viability of Monkey-Nomics because more abilities can be activated sooner. Version History ;2.0 Monkey-Nomics now has a limit of two uses per round, to prevent infinite stalling income ;8.0 Monkey-Nomics ability (along with other income-based abilities) now undergo the full initial cooldown before initial ability usage ;12.0 Monkey-Nomics bonus cash produced per round reduced from $160 to $150. ;14.0 Bug: If the IMF Loan's debt has not been paid off, upgrading to Monkey-Nomics would permanently disable the ability. ;14.2 Bugfix of above bug Gallery Nomical tower.png|Monkey-Nomics on the map Nomicon.png|Monkey-Nomics icon Trivia *Prior to Version 8.0 nerf to income abilities, Monkey-Nomics had no initial cooldown. This meant that a Monkey-Nomics nearby two or more Favored Trades could be used to continuously activate the ability and gain a profit from selling and rebuying with re-activation of the new fresh ability. Category:Banana Farm Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Special Abilities Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades